Smooth
by Phylindan
Summary: A BTS Fanfic. Jimin/Yoongi. Sebuah spin-off dengan rating yang lebih tinggi dari Forceful Denominator. ABOverse. RnR.


— **A MinYoon Fanfiction—**

Jimin | Yoongi | AU | omegaverse | A Spin - Off | Mature Content | I don't take any profit with this chara | Beware! '-')/

.

 _Do_ _ **not**_ _plagiarize!_

 _._

 _(Hope you can) enjoy!_

.

.

.

 **I**.

.

Jimin menggeram tidak suka sesaat setelah ia dengan ayahnya dan juga 'calon mertuanya' di sebuah ruang rapat pribadi dalam gedung tinggi yang menjadi pusat perkantoran itu membicarakan tentang apa yang terjadi pada Yoongi beberapa waktu ke belakang. Kepala keluarga Jung selaku pemilik Jung Corp, itu mengatakan bahwa pihaknya telah menyelidiki seseorang yang berhasil masuk ke kediamannya dan menculik Yoongi malam itu bahwa ia adalah seorang anggota dari saingan utama Yunho untuk memperebutkan posisi nilai saham tertinggi tahun ini dan bekerja sama dengan _property_ keluarga Park. Pemuda yang berusaha mencelakakan Yoongi itu adalah anggota dari perusahaan Kim yang menjadi saingan Jung Yunho setelah akhirnya Jung Corp, memenangkan nilai saham tahun ini. Ternyata ada dendam di balik persaingan dunia industri dan yang paling Jimin tidak suka adalah masih ada yang berani bermain kotor dengan mencelakakan anggota keluarga.

"Ayah, kita harus _blacklist_ mereka. Aku tak ingin melihat mereka dimana-mana baik itu dalam nama perusahaan apalagi kembali menampakkan diri di hadapan calon istriku." Jimin berkata tegas dengan ekspresi wajah yang mengeras. Kedua tangannya menyilang didepan dada dan ia duduk dengan satu kaki yang ditumpuk diatas kaki yang lainnya. Aura wibawanya mulai semakin kentara seiring waktu putra sulung Park itu semakin mengambil alih kinerja ayahnya dalam bekerja.

Jung Yunho yang duduk di hadapannya tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Jimin. "Inilah yang kusuka darimu, Jimin. Kau tak pernah main-main dan tangguh seperti ayahmu. Tenang saja, semuanya sudah dialihkan ke pihak kepolisian. Bicara tentang anakku, jadi kapan kalian akan menikah? Aku tidak suka anakku di _claim_ tanpa status yang jelas."

Jimin menoleh cepat pada ayahnya dan menatapnya tajam. Yang ditatap hanya mencoba menghindar dari tatapan si sulung. "Ya.. kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Ibumu bilang bulan depan kita menyewa satu gedung hotel untuk sebuah pesta pernikahan."

Jimin mendengus mendengarnya dan tersenyum lebar menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya.

Yunho sampai tertawa melihat interaksi ayah dan anak dihadapannya ini, kini ia menopang dagu dan menatap keduanya dengan senyuman khasnya yang terlihat begitu menawan. "Kita akan terus berkeluarga ke depannya, bukan begitu? Aku senang putraku memiliki _soulmate_ dengan anggota keluarga Park."

"Kita percaya takdir, tidak ada ketidaksempurnaan yang tak bisa dilengkapi." Jimin berucap lembut. Ia tahu dan mengerti pasti tentang keluarga Jung yang didominasi oleh alpha, Yunho mungkin mengalami masa-masa berat mempertahankan keluarga kecilnya selama ini dengan menjaga kedua omega yang paling disayanginya.

Tetapi kini Jimin akan merangkulnya dan menjadikan keluarga mereka sebagai sesuatu yang baru dan takkan bisa diremehkan oleh orang lain juga para pendahulu mereka.

Jimin akan membuat sejarah baru bersama Yoongi.

.

.

.

 **II**.

.

Hari pernikahan.

Yoongi tak menyangka hari ini akan terjadi dalam hidupnya. Jimin benar-benar meminangnya sebagai pasangan _soulmate_ yang resmi. Bagaimana Yoongi menangis saat Jimin mengucapkan janji suci kepadanya dengan begitu lantang dan sungguh-sungguh akan menjaga dan mencintainya selamanya benar-benar membuat Yoongi meleleh disana. Para hadirin yang datang bersorak begitu kencang memeriahkan pesta merayakan pernikahan pasangan alpha dan omega yang cukup membuat garis sejarah baru antara dua keluarga. Semua orang berharap mereka berdua akan mematahkan tradisi keluarga yang mulai terlaluterbelakang.

Karena acara janji suci telah usai dengan khidmat, kini dilanjutkan dengan acara bebas menikmati pesta di auditorium sebuah hotel mewah di malam setengah purnama yang begitu membahagiakan ini. Para tamu bebas untuk mencicipi makanan atau berdansa bersama pasangan di lantai khusus dansa. Ada juga yang mengobrol bersama dan memberi ucapan selamat yang membahagiakan pada pasangan baru yang akan menjalani kehidupan bersama.

Yoongi memakai pakaian ala kerajaan Inggris bernuansa biru tua yang senada dengan yang Jimin pakai. Semua _outfit_ dan dekorasi yang ada dirancang langsung oleh kedua ibu mereka. Jaejoong yang pada awalnya masih agak canggung karena ia harus kehilangan putra manisnya untuk dijaganya kini menjadi orang paling pertama yang mendukung pernikahan putranya bersama Jimin. Ia tersentuh kala Jimin begitu menjaga Yoongi dan selalu memperhatikannya setiap saat. Jaejoong jadi berpikir ini mungkin sudah saatnya untuk melepas Yoongi yang telah tumbuh dewasa untuk memilih jalannya sendiri dengan pasangannya. Ia tak boleh terus-terusan memproteksi Yoongi dari berbagai hal.

.

Jimin terus tersenyum lebar kepada tamu-tamu yang datang dan memberinya selamat. Yoongi yang berada disampingnya terus memegang erat lengan Jimin dan tersenyum canggung menunduk pada setiap orang-orang yang menyalaminya. Yoongi bukan lah orang yang terbiasa dalam keramaian, lagipula ia tak terlalu mengenal orang-orang yang datang karena Yoongi hampir melupakan semua teman-temannya semenjak tahun terakhir ia terisolasi dengan keluarganya. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah teman-teman Jimin, relasi bisnis keluarga Jung dan juga keluarga Park. Maka dari itu Jimin yang mengerti semua tentangnya itu hanya bisa menggenggam erat lengannya untuk tetap berdiri di sampingnya.

Saat sedang senggang dari orang-orang yang memberinya selamat, Jimin akan menawari Yoongi makanan atau minuman kemudian bergabung bersama keluarga mereka yang masih saja berseru senang dengan keduanya.

Yang pasti hari ini adalah hari kebahagiaan yang tak akan pernah Jimin lupakan dalam hidupnya bersama Yoongi. Kehidupan barunya akan dimulai hari ini.

.

.

.

 **III**.

.

.

Yoongi senang Jimin menepati janjinya sampai sejauh ini. Ia mengenal Yoongi jauh lebih baik dan sangat menghormati keluarganya. Setelah melakukan itu semua Jimin menjadi semakin mantap untuk menjadikan Yoongi pendamping hidupnya.

Setelah acara pernikahan yang begitu melelahkan, Jimin mengajak Yoongi untuk terbang ke dataran tinggi Fjærland, sebuah wilayah di negeri dengan catatan negara paling makmur di dunia, Norwegia.

Jimin adalah tipe yang sangat mencintai alam. Instingnya sebagai seorang alpha memang jauh lebih menyukai kehidupan dengan nuansa alami daripada hiruk pikuk kota dimana mereka berbaur satu sama lain. Mengingat Yoongi yang kini resmi menjadi istrinya itu juga bukanlah seseorang yang menyukai keramaian, hal inilah yang membuat Jimin memilih _Norway_ sebagai tempatnya berbulan madu. Selain ia menyukai nuansa alamnya yang masih begitu kental, suasananya pun begitu mendamaikan dan membuat Yoongi yang terus-terusan melekat dengan Jimin itu terus tersenyum semenjak mereka menapakkan kakinya di daerah dataran tinggi yang cukup lembab ini.

Jimin memilih sebuah rumah yang sudah disewanya sebagai tempat berbulan madu hingga seminggu ke depan. Semuanya telah di urus olehnya sebelum hari pernikahannya tiba dengan Yoongi. Juga sebagai salah satu kejutan kecil untuk _soulmate_ nya yang sama sekali tak menyangka jika Jimin mengajaknya untuk berbulan madu di tempat seindah ini.

Rumah yang Jimin sewa berada di tepi danau alami yang begitu jernih dengan pantulan airnya yang meluas dengan warna layaknya hamparan emerald yang berkela-kelip. Bangunannya bergaya ala eropa kuno namun dengan sentuhan modern yang tak terlalu tertutup. Membiarkan udara di sekitar danau tetap terasa meski berada di dalam rumah. Nuansanya yang berwarna coklat dan dipenuhi kayu membuatnya betah untuk ditempati, Yoongi sampai bertelanjang kaki dan berjalan riang mengeliling bagian-bagian rumah yang begitu menenangkan. Yoongi bahkan bisa menemukan beberapa ekor burung gereja melintas dengan bebas di sekeliling rumah ini.

Jimin tersenyum mengagumi bagaimana Yoongi tertawa riang berjalan kesana kemari dengan senyum manis mengembang sempurna diantara kedua pipi pucatnya yang bersemu. Binar mata cokelatnya menatap bahagia di sekelilingnya. Terkadang ia menatap Jimin hanya untuk mengeraskan tawanya sebelum kemudian kembali menatap senang dengan suasana naturalis yang terhampar sejauh mata memandang.

Jimin mendekati Yoongi untuk merangkul pinggang rampingnya. Sedikit memaksanya untuk menatap kedua matanya karena Jimin mulai merasa cemburu karena Yoongi terlalu senang dengan pemandangan yang ada karena seharusnya Jimin adalah satu-satunya pemandangan yang menjadi tujuannya.

"Yoongi _ku_..." Jimin mengeratkan rangkulannya di pinggang Yoongi ketika lelaki manis itu cukup tersentak dan akhirnya kini balas merangkul erat leher Jimin dan kedua mata mereka bertemu yang membuat pipi pucat Yoongi tersipu acapkali Jimin menatapnya dengan begitu posesif.

Menatap Yoongi yang sudah tersipu membuat Jimin tersenyum kecil. "Jangan mengabaikanku. Aku jadi cemburu dengan alam yang jauh lebih indah ini." Jimin mulai berkeluh. Lengannya kini mengusap-usap punggung bawah Yoongi dengan hangat dan membuatnya begitu nyaman.

Yoongi agak terkejut mendengar perkataan Jimin. Ia tanpa sadar menatap dalam dan menggerakkan jemarinya didepan bibir Jimin dan mengusap pelan sepasang bibir penuh yang terasa lembab itu.

"Tetapi ini jauh lebih indah..." gumam Yoongi pelan yang membuat Jimin menyeringat saat itu juga.

"Benarkah? Ingin mencicipinya lagi?" tawar Jimin.

Yoongi yang menyadari perkataannya barusan membulatkan kedua mata kecilnya dan reflek menjauhkan dirinya dengan Jimin, tetapi lelaki alpha itu tentu saja tetap menjaga jarak omeganya ini kemudian meraup bibir mungil laksana kuncup mawar itu untuk dikecupnya lembut.

Yoongi tentu saja tak bisa menolak, ia terlalu menyukai bibir penuh yang selalu terasa menggoda.

Dua pasang bibir itu saling bercumbu kecil. Memberi getar kehidupan di sebuah rumah yang menjadi persinggahan pasangan muda di mabuk asmara. Sampai tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengganggu kedamaian mereka hari ini. Perut Yoongi bergejolak dan menghasilkan bunyi memalukan yang menandakan bahwa ia sedang lapar.

Jimin menghentikan ciumannya begitu saja setelah mendengar suara itu, ia menatap Yoongi yang kini sedang menundukkan kepalanya dengan malu-malu karena sudah pasti Jimin mendengar suara perutnya yang kini sedang kelaparan.

Jimin menangkup wajah Yoongi untuk menatapnya lembut kemudian tertawa kecil padanya yang membuat Yoongi semakin merengut. "Kenapa tak bilang jika kau sedang kelaparan, hm?" tanyanya lembut.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk kecil dan tak berkata apapun.

Jimin hanya terkekeh lembut kemudian mengecup dahi Yoongi sekilas dan mengusap pucuk kepalanya. Ia kemudian merangkul Yoongi kembali dan menuntunnya berjalan ke arah belakang rumah yang mereka sewa itu.

"Di belakang rumah ini sudah kusiapkan untuk pesta _barbecue_ , kau bisa makan daging sepuasnya disini." Ucap Jimin dan ia membuka pintu belakang rumah yang juga menghadap ke danau dan di tepiannya sudah tersedia peralatan memanggang yang lengkap dan juga api tungku yang tidak terlalu besar.

Yoongi kembali dibuat terkejut karenanya, "Aku boleh makan daging sepuasnya?!"

Jimin kembali terkekeh menerima ekspresi istrinya, sungguh Jimin sangat beruntung memiliki _soulmate_ yang begitu cantik, menggemaskan dan sempurna di hidupnya.

"Tentu saja kau boleh makan daging sepuasnya disini," Jimin mendekati Yoongi yang sudah memilah daging siap panggang yang berada di sebuah lemari di sudut rumah kayu itu. "Lagipula kau akan butuh banyak tenaga untuk malam _nanti_." Jimin lanjut berbisik di tengkuk Yoongi, tepat diatas simbol yang pernah Jimin sematkan diatas tanda omeganya.

Seketika itu juga kedua pipi Yoongi terasa terbakar. Kode yang diberikan Jimin terlampau membuatnya tersipu. Yoongi tahu hari ini pasti akan datang. Setelah Jimin berjanji setia menjadi pendamping hidupnya, tentu saja Jimin akan mengikatnya menjadi satu kesatuan dalam hubungan cinta. Yoongi yang akan selalu jadi orang pertama yang mendukung sang alpha, memberikannya kenyamanan dan tentu saja melahirkan generasi-generasi keluarga Park yang baru.

Ah, memikirkannya membuat Yoongi merasakan gelenyar panas kembali dalam tubuhnya. Aura serta feromon omeganya perlahan mulai muncul. Oh ya tentu saja, orang tua mereka juga merencanakan pernikahan serta rencana bulan madu ini sesuai dengan perhitungan yang artinya dimana Yoongi dalam kondisi _subur_ dan dekat dengan masa _heat_ nya. Begitu pula dengan Jimin.

"Hei, kenapa melamun, _Honey_." Jimin menepuk pelan pipi Yoongi yang masih bersemu merah itu.

Yoongi segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian dengan cekatan membawa wadah plastik berisi daging sapi dan membawanya ke taman belakang yang tak terlalu luas namun penuh hamparan rumput hijau yang asri serta danau yang begitu cerah. "Aku akan segera memanggang dagingnya! Aku lapar!" Yoongi memekik senang.

Jimin tersenyum melihatnya, betapa kebahagiaan yang dipancarkan oleh _soulmate_ nya itu secara otomatis membuat Jimin merasakan hal yang sama.

.

.

Setelah puas dengan acara memanggang yang penuh canda tawa, tak terasa hari mulai melarut. Yoongi terus memakan dagingnya sampai ia puas bahkan tak mempedulikan sang surya yang kini mulai tenggelam sepenuhnya dan digantikan oleh cahaya bulan yang berpendar. Hamparan danau yang hijau emerald pun telah menggelap namun kelap-kelip bagaiman intan permata itu masih tertinggal disana bersamaan dengan cahaya bulan yang menyinari riak air damainya.

"Yoongi," Jimin memanggil. Ia muncul dari pintu belakang dengan handuk mandi hitamnya terpakai tak beraturan. Helaian rambut gelapnya pun basah dan masih meneteskan sisa-sisa air yang tak sempat ia keringkan disana.

Yoongi yang baru selesai membereskan peralatan memanggang disana pun segera menoleh untuk menyapa Jimin. "Hum?" namun dengan tiba-tiba ia terdiam melihat penampilan Jimin. Ia belum pernah melihat Jimin dalam keadaan cukup terbuka seperti ini dan itu terlihat sangat menarik di matanya.

"Mandilah. Aku bisa mencium bau asap dari tubuhmu disini." Jimin menitah lembut. Yoongi segera menghampirinya dan hidungnya mengendus-ngendus untuk membuktikan perkataan Jimin. Ternyata pakaian yang dipakainya memang menjadi bau asap.

Yoongi kemudian ikut masuk ke rumah bersama Jimin dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk sedikit meregangkannya. Jimin di sampingnya memberikan sebuah pakaian handuk yang sama dengannya untuk Yoongi pakai.

"Masuklah, aku akan menunggu mu selesai mandi disini." Jimin kemudian duduk di sebuah sofa _single_ yang tak jauh dari pintu kamar mandi. Rumah bernuansa ala eropa tradisional itu didisain tanpa terlalu banyak sekat karena huniannya pun khusus untuk pasangan bulan madu.

"Ukh, baiklah." Yoongi dengan menunduk malu berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi kemudian menutup pintu dan menguncinya dengan cepat. Saat ia berjalan, Yoongi bisa merasakan tatapan menusuk di punggungnya dari kedua mata Jimin. Saat ia berada dalam kamar mandi pun Yoongi bisa merasakan Jimin sedang mengawasinya. Yoongi bisa merasakan itu dari aura alphanya. Yoongi tidak takut, ia hanya malu, sungguh.

Jimin terkekeh di tempatnya duduk. Ia menopang dagu dan duduk nyaman sembari ia menunggu Yoongi dan tatapannya tak lepas dari pintu kayu bercat madu itu. Melihat Yoongi yang gugup itu sungguh membuatnya gemas.

.

Yoongi menarik napas pelan begitu ia telah selesai mandi dan kini memakai _bathrobe_ yang Jimin tawarkan padanya. Yoongi jadi berpikir apa ia harus memakainya atau melepasnya saja. Ia bisa merasakan Jimin sudah menunggu saat ini akan terjadi pada mereka. Memikirkannya membuat Yoongi kembali gugup dengan kedua pipi memerah. Malam ini mereka akan... bersatu. Jimin sudah pasti akan melakukan _knotting_ nya malam ini.

Semakin memikirkannya membuat Yoongi semakin gugup. Ia kemudian dengan tergesa-gesa memutar knop pintunya dan saat membukanya, Yoongi terkejut ternyata Jimin sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan tajamnya yang selalu menenggelamkan Yoongi hingga ke dasar.

"Jimin..."

Tanpa berbicara apapun Jimin mendekati Yoongi kemudian dengan cepat mengangkat tubuh Yoongi dengan kedua lengan kokohnya. Membuat Yoongi harus menunduk menatap Jimin dan lelaki itu sendiri mendongak menatap Yoongi.

Yoongi cukup tersentak. Namun ketika Jimin berkata dengan kata hatinya yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Yoongi, akhirnya ia tersenyum luluh dan semakin menunduk untuk mencium kedua belah bibir Jimin dengan sayang.

Jimin berkata dalam hatinya, _"Yoongi, aku sudah tak sabar..."_

Jimin memandu ciuman yang diberikan oleh Yoongi. Selagi Yoongi tetap fokus pada ciuman mereka, Jimin yang tetap membawa Yoongi dalam gendongannya itu berjalan pelahan menuju kamar yang akan menjadi tempat peraduannya selama bulan madu seminggu ke depan. Sebuah kamar yang paling luas dari ruang manapun. Salah satu dindingnya berlapiskan kaca transparan yang menghadap ke danau dan langit yang malam ini penuh bertabur bintang.

Jimin tetap membalas ciumannya dan setelah ia memasuki kamar, ia menjatuhkan dirinya bersama dengan Yoongi ke tengah ranjang luas yang empuk. Yoongi memekik pelan melepaskan ciuman karenanya dan ia mencengkeram erat leher Jimin yang kini berposisi dengan tubuhnya yang berada di atas tubuh Yoongi.

"Hei," Jimin menatap Yoongi lembut, mengusap rambut poninya dengan manja. "Apa kau mempercayaiku sepenuhnya?" tanya Jimin dan menatapnya semakin dalam.

Yoongi balas tersenyum kecil. Ia kembali mengalungkan kedua lengannya dengan erat di leher Jimin sampai membuat lelaki alpha itu semakin menindih tubuhnya. "Aku sangat mempercayaimu, Jimin. Jangan pernah ragukan aku."

Jimin tersenyum lebar. Ia mengecup pelan kedua belah pipi Yoongi dengan gemas. "Teriakkanlah semuanya. _Knotting_ ini mungkin akan sangat menyakitkan. Titah aku untuk berhenti jika aku menyakitimu." Jimin kemudian mengecup bibir Yoongi sekilas dan mengusap sayang kedua pipinya dengan ibu jarinya.

Yoongi tersenyum. Ia jadi mengingat bagaimana Jimin membuatnya jatuh cinta pertama kali. Perlakuan dan perkataan lembutnya bagaikan mantera untuk Yoongi yang mampu menenangkannya dalam keadaan apapun.

Yoongi mengusap-usap pelan rambut belakang bawah Jimin dan membawanya semakin mendekat. Kemudian ia mengecup sudut bibir Jimin dengan begitu pelan dan menggoda. "Aku tahu kau bisa melakukan yang terbaik untukku maka lakukanlah, Park Jimin."

Jimin sekali lagi menatap Yoongi begitu dalam dan ketika ia memejamkan kedua matanya, ia kembali mencium kedua belah bibir laksana kuncup mawar milik Yoongi dengan hangat. Begitu dalam dan menyalurkan perasaan senangnya melalui sebuah ciuman. Yoongi ikut memejamkan kedua mata dan memeluk Jimin semakin erat dan menindih tubuhnya. Yoongi juga dengan sukarela menyambut lidah Jimin yang mengajaknya untuk bermain lebih jauh.

.

Semakin larut dengan sebuah ciuman yang meliar, semakin panas suasana yang mereka bangun. Jimin yang sudah tak menginvasi bibir Yoongi kini berada di ceruk leher dan sepanjang bahu putih milik Yoongi. Membuat lelaki omega itu kini lebih leluasa mengeluarkan suara-suara hasil dari pekerjaan Jimin.

Jimin sedang melukiskan ciuman-ciuman api yang membakar permukaan kulit Yoongi dan membuatnya berwarna merah terang. Yoongi tak peduli dengan _bathrobe_ nya yang mulai berantakan. Yoongi justru ingin Jimin cepat-cepat melepas semua pakaian mereka karena suasananya yang semakin panas.

"Ah!" Yoongi memekik kecil ketika Jimin sampai menghisap di salah satu puting di dadanya. Ini pertamakalinya seseorang melakukan yang seperti ini kepadanya, tetapi meskipun Yoongi mengerang pelan ia sangat menyukai perlakuan Jimin. Tindakan Jimin justru membuatnya ketagihan.

Jimin tetap menikmati kegiatannya mencicipi setiap inchi tubuh _soulmate_ nya. Mengamati lamat-lamat ekspresi Yoongi dan respon yang diberikan dari setiap tindakannya. Jimin senang Yoongi bisa mengikuti alurnya dan menikmatinya. Tetapi Jimin belum tahu bagaimana ekspresi Yoongi nanti ketika mereka sudah akan ke tahap inti.

Merasa sudah cukup Jimin membawa Yoongi terbawa alur percintaan mereka membuat Jimin menjadi semakin tidak sabaran. Ia tiba-tiba menarik tali pakaian handuk yang dipakai oleh Yoongi sampai terlepas dan seketika tubuh polos Yoongi terpampang di hadapannya.

Jimin bisa merasakan saliva mulai berkumpul di mulutnya, rasanya ia begitu lapar hanya dengan melihat tubuh telanjang omeganya. Tubuh putih ramping yang sangat menggoda. Ada satu titik dimana kedua mata Jimin sangat terpaku disana.

Yoongi yang terus-terusan ditatap begitu intens oleh Jimin segera menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya dan mengeluh pada Jimin. "Jimiiin, jangan hanya terus menatapku seperti itu. Kau membuat _slick_ ku datang— _ups_ maksudku—ahh."

Yoongi segera menutup mulutnya ketika ia merasa berkata yang tidak-tidak dihadapan alphanya.

Tetapi yang terjadi Jimin dengan refleks menggenggam milik Yoongi dibawah sana dan meraba cairan lengket yang memang ternyata telah membuat Yoongi terpancing sejauh ini. Atau memang omeganya ini terlalu sensitif oleh sentuhannya.

Jimin menyeringai kemudian, ia kini semakin gencar memompa milik Yoongi dan membiarkannya semakin basah di tangannya.

"Kalau begini caranya aku bisa memancing _heat_ mu dengan cepat, hm Yoongi _ku_?" Jimin berucap lembut, ia kini menunduk di bawah Yoongi untuk mencicipinya di bawah sana. Merasakan bagaimana cairan _slick_ seorang omega yang menjadi _soulmate_ nya.

Yoongi mendesah dengan mulut terbuka. Jimin sedang memakannya dibawah sana dan sepertinya itu benar-benar memancing _heat_ Yoongi. Tubuhnya kini mulai terasa panas dan ia menginginkan sentuhan Jimin lebih jauh lagi.

"Uhm, kau manis sekali, _Honey_." Terdengar suara menyeruput pelan di bawah sana, Yoongi bisa merasakan bagaimana lihainya bibir Jimin membelai miliknya dan tanpa ragu menghisapnya. Membuat perut Yoongi terasa mengejang dan sesuatu memancingnya untuk terus basah. "Apa kau seorang ratu lebah, hm?"

Yoongi hanya menjawab pertanyaan Jimin dengan desahan lembutnya. Terlebih kini Jimin menjauhkan dirinya dan menghadap Yoongi dengan wajah seriusnya yang menggoda bukan main. Kedua mata gelapnya mulai berpendar karena irisnya kini mulai kembali dengan warna keemasannya, _mode_ alphanya telah muncul.

"Jimin..." Yoongi memanggil kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya. Gestur untuk Jimin agar memeluknya.

Jimin tersenyum gemas karena tingkahnya. Namun sebelum ia menuruti keinginan Yoongi, Jimin terlebih dulu melepas _bathrobe_ nya. Ia mulai kepanasan dan tak sabar ingin memamerkan kebanggaannya hanya pada Yoongi seorang.

 _Blush._

Kedua pipi Yoongi kembali terbakar menatap pemandangan di hadapannya. Milik Jimin, kejantanannya yang begitu tangguh itu seolah menantang kehadiran Yoongi. ukurannya yang tak main-main membuat Yoongi menelan ludah dengan panas. Entah bagaimana, bagian bawahnya terasa ikut terbakar dan tak sabar untuk mengundang masuk sang alpha untuk menjamahnya.

"Hm? Senang melihat apa yang kau lihat? Dia milikmu sekarang..." bisik Jimin menggoda. Ia kembali merangkak diatas tubuh Yoongi untuk menindihnya. "Ingin mencoba menyentuhnya, hm?" 

Yoongi tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Jimin dan seluruh tubuhnya. Ia memindai lekukan kokoh di setiap tubuhnya yang terlalu menggoda untuk disentuh. Tidak, Yoongi bahkan sangat ingin menyentuh dan memilikinya.

"...bolehkah?" tanya Yoongi. Kini ia terlihat begitu polos seperti anak-anak.

Jimin terkekeh pelan. "Tentu saja, sapalah dia."

Jimin kemudian menuntun lengan Yoongi untuk menyapa daerah selatannya. Dan Yoongi membulatkan kedua matanya dengan lucu ketika dengan ragu-ragu ia mulai menggenggam milik Jimin. Merasakan bagaimana 'benda' panjang itu begitu panas, tegang dan berkedut tak sabaran.

"Ah..." Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan telapak tangan hangat Yoongi melingkari miliknya. Rasanya begitu menenangkan dan di saat bersamaan juga menggairahkan.

Tanpa banyak berpikir panjang Jimin mulai menjalankan insting alphanya, ia kembali memagut bibir Yoongi dengan cepat. Kali ini gerakannya agak menuntut dan bersemangat.

Yoongi kembali mengerang di mulut Jimin, ia memeluk punggung tegap lelaki alpha itu lebih erat. Kali ini erangannya berbeda karena Jimin mulai mengarahkan miliknya untuk bertamu di sarang Yoongi. Lubang omeganya yang tak pernah tersentuh apapun itu untuk pertama kalinya ada sesuatu yang akan mengisinya.

"Hmmph—ahh!" Yoongi kembali mengerang. Jimin benar-benar memasukkannya sekaligus dan tetap mencium Yoongi dengan dalam. Beruntunglah cairan _slick_ milik Yoongi cukup licin dan membuat jalan Jimin lebih mudah di dalam sana. Tetapi tetap saja Yoongi bisa merasakan sakitnya, bahkan sampai ia menitikkan airmatanya.

"Ahh.. erat sekali." Jimin melepas ciumannya untuk mendesah nikmat karena penyatuan mereka. Namun ia segera kembali menatap Yoongi dan mengusap kedua sudut matanya yang basah untuk memastikannya bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Jimin... ukh." Yoongi memeluk leher Jimin erat dan menatapnya sayu.

Jimin tetap mendiamkan dirinya. Ia tetap merangkul erat Yoongi dan kini mengusap sayang kedua matanya. "Katakan padaku, apa kau kesakitan? Apa kau tak nyaman? Apa yang kau butuhkan, hm?" tanya Jimin penuh perhatian.

Yoongi menggeleng pelan. "Aku ingin kita bersatu, aku butuh dirimu, Jimin." Bisik Yoongi tulus dan penuh keyakinan.

Saat itu juga Jimin mengucapkan kata cinta tanpa henti kemudian ia membalik posisi Yoongi untuk berada diatas tubuhnya dan Jimin mulai bergerak.

Yoongi mendesah kencang dan wajah penuh damba sangat terpatri di wajahnya dapat Jimin lihat dengan jelas karena Yoongi yang berada di atas tubuhnya dan terlonjak hanya karena gerakan pinggul Jimin yang mulai cepat menghantam rumah kenikmatan surgawi yang hanya dimiliki oleh mereka berdua.

Yoongi menggenggam erat kedua lengan Jimin dan menautkan kedua jemari mereka selagi Jimin tetap bergerak untuk memanjakan lubang milik Yoongi dibawah sana. Membiarkan Jimin menumpahkan segala cintanya dengan kegiatan _mating_ mereka yang panas.

.

Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, Yoongi mulai lemas dan ia ambruk diatas tubuh Jimin namun tetap mampu mendesahkan nama Jimin dengan keras dihadapannya. Jimin tetap pada gerakannya dengan tempo kombinasi. Kadang ia menghujam Yoongi begitu lambat sampai membuat omeganya itu merengek dan Jimin bisa bergerak cepat, kuat dan kasar sedangkan yang Yoongi lakukan adalah mendesahkan namanya dan membuatnya tetap semangat untuk menghujamnya dengan lebih.

Mengetahui Yoonginya mulai lemas, Jimin kembali membawa Yoongi untuk berbaring di atas ranjang, kini Jimin duduk di hadapan kedua kaki Yoongi yang terbuka lebar dan ia tetap dalam keadaan menyatu.

"Yoongi, apa kau siap?" Jimin mulai memberikan aba-aba, ia memegangi kedua kaki Yoongi untuk bertenggek di bahunya dan Jimin kini menanamkan ciuman-ciuman kecil yang berwarna di setiap paha dalam milik Yoongi sembari menunggu jawaban darinya.

Yoongi masih mendesah lembut, ia membawa lengannya untuk mengusap rambut Jimin dengan sayang. Ia tersenyum manis dengan wajah sayu dan rambut karamelnya yang mulai terlihat berantakan, tetapi penampilan itu sungguh sangat cantik di mata Jimin dan ia takkan bosan menatap istri omeganya yang seperti ini.

"Lakukankan Jimin, aku sepenuhnya milikmu."

Jawaban Yoongi membuat insting alpha Jimin semakin menguat. Kedua iris keemasannya semakin menerang dan itu terlalu indah di mata Yoongi yang sudah tenggelam berkali-kali dalam tatapan itu. Disaat yang bersamaan, _erektil_ Jimin mulai semakin membesar di pangkalnya. Itu artinya ia sudah sangat siap untuk sesi menalikam _knotting_.

Jimin terus membisikinya perkataan cinta selagi ia tetap bergerak dengan pinggul luwesnya di tubuh Yoongi. Surai hitamnya ikut bergerak menari-nari seirama dengan hentakannya untuk menghantam Yoongi di lubang kenikmatannya. Suara desahan Yoongi mengiringi nada alami erotis yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Mengalirkan sebuah harmoni cinta yang begitu menggugah jiwa untuk keduanya.

Yoongi mungkin sudah _pecah_ cairan berkali-kali akibat hantaman kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Jimin tanpa jeda. Sang alpha yang tangguh itu juga merasakan hal yang sama. Namun untuk kali terakhir dalam momen pertama ini, akhirnya pecah luar biasa bisa dirasakan oleh keduanya.

Jimin menggeram panjang layaknya serigala yang melolong sesaat ia melepaskan benih cintanya bersamaan dengan Yoongi yang melumerkan _slick_ nya untuk kesekian kalinya itu kini dapat mereka kunci bersama-sama. Mendesah puas akan momen pertama di awal rajutan kehidupan mereka selanjutnya.

Jimin memeluk Yoongi erat menghabiskan sisa _knotting_ yang mereka lakukan. Saat itu Yoongi bisa melihat; ada dua duplikat Jimin kecil dan dirinya berlari-lari di tengah taman rumput yang hijau. Saat itu musim semi dan banyak bunga yang bermekaran.

.

.

.

 **Owari** — **End.**

.

.

.

 **Nb:** hai! Terima kasih sudah mendukung cerita abo pertama saya disini dan ini spin-off untuk menyenangkan kalian semua! Ehehehe.

Semua review yang masuk saya balas lewat pm nanti. Dan untuk semuanya mari terus dukung BTS yang semakin mendunia!

Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah membaca sampai sini, apalagi yang bersedia meninggalkan komentar :3

 _Thank you! I Love You!_

.

.

 _With love and respect_ ,

P _h_ y **l** ind _a_ n. :3


End file.
